


Even A Ghost Needs A Friend

by starsngalaxys



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Im sad that this friendship didnt get developed, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Jaime gets up the guts to talk to Kon about a comment made on a previous mission, and is very surprised by the response he receives.aka I manage to write an entire story based off of two lines from an episode.Title from Ghost by Jacob Lee.





	1. Step One You Say We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> "All this life is pain. Se see a power. A power strong enough to destroy us. To end the pain.:
> 
> "I can relate."

3rd person pov

"HEY!"

Conner turned around to see who yelled. He was surprised to see Jaime speedwalking in his direction.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Sure. What about?" The boy of steel replied.

"You'll see. It would probably be better to do it somewhere else... I don't want anyone else hearing."

"Alright then."

Kon takes blue to the training room. "There's no one here. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Well... you know that mission with the Apple Laxatives..."

"Applaxians." The clone corrected.

"Whatever you say hermano. Anyways, you remember, right?"

"Yes..."

"And remember when I translated what it was saying?"

"Yes. I don't have retrograde amnesia. This was two weeks ago."

"Right. It said it wanted to kill it self to get rid of its pain..."

'I don't like where this is going.' Conner thought,

"... What exactly did you mean when you said, "' I can relate"'?

Conner's pov

'There it is.'

What am I supposed to say? "Oh yeah, I struggle with depression and only a select few people know!" No. That's dumb.

Think

I was pulled back into reality his anxious voice saying, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to... it's just been bugging me for the last two weeks."

"Well if you really want to know...." 

How am I going to word this?

Jaime's pov

What I heard shocked me.

Superboy had attempted suicide?

Did anyone orher than Nightwing know? Did Superman know?

I didn't say those questions outloud. What I did say though, was, "Are you ok?"

His answer shocked me..

"No," he said. "No I'm not. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from How to Save a Life by the Fray. Comment and Kudos are below if ya liked it


	2. There's Never Air To Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Struggle all you want kid. Even kryptonians need to breath."

1 year prior

 

Conners pov...

'This fine.'

'No one will care.'

'No one will miss me.'

That was my thought process that day.

M'Gann started dating someone else the same day we broke up. She couldn't have cared less. Kaldur left the team and started working with his father, Black Manta. He didn't seem to care either. Artemis and Wally retired. They weren't around to care. 

'But what about Dick, Zatanna, Raquel, Roy, and Lois?' The small, reasonable voice in my head said. 'What about Clark?'

'Where are they right now? It wouldn't matter to them. Besides, I can't take it anymore.' I fired back

There wasn't many ways for a kryptonian to die or be killed. Kryponite is hard to get your hands on...(despite the fact that Lex seems to have an unlimited supply of the stuff, as does batman.)

I am a clone of two of the most powerful men in the world, but I'm a nobody. My father rejected me for the first year of my life, my friends left me, I can't physically age, and I was forced to break up with my girlfriend due to abuse of her telepathic powers. The world is too loud, too... painful.

I was standing on the edge of the water in the docking bay in the cave. As I looked down, I remembered what Lex said on a mission not too long before.

"Kryptonians have to breath at some point, son."

_________________________________________________________

3rd person pov...

 

Dick couldn't find his friend anywhere.

He hadn't seen Conner in hours. It wasn't unusual for the boy to go off on his own, it happened all the time, but he's never managed to avoid him this long.

He had asked M'Gann to help him look, only because she's the only one in the cave. He knew her and Kon were having a... rough patch in their, now, friendship.

As he walked into the docking bay, he noticed a disturbance under the water.

'What the heck is that?' He thought. Then it hit him.

"No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter from Impossible Year by Panic! At The Disco  
> If ya liked, the kudos and comment buttons are below


	3. You Didn't See Me I Was Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can just talk about it?  
> Maybe I'll talk about it...  
> I'll never talk about it.  
> No, I cannot talk about it.
> 
> Dodie Clark - Burned Out

*Clark pov*

Im pacing.

In the hospital wing of the cave.

I should go in and see him.

I don't.

I wait.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dinah walk out of his room.

"He's awake if you want to see him."

It's very obvious that she had been crying.

It had been hours since the incident.

I felt awful sending the remaining team members away, but they needed rest.

I need rest.

I need to go see him.

Why am I so stubborn?

I turn around, quickly thank Dinah, then walked through the open door...

\------------

3rd person pov

Conner looks up, and is surprised to see his unwilling DNA doner walking through the door.

"Hey." The older kryptonian said.

"Hi."

"So..."

"So?"

"What happened? Did you trip? Were you sleepwalking? Did someone drop you in there? Did someone infiltrate the cave? Did..."

He stopped when he noticed the tear residue on his clone's, no, his son's face.

"What's wrong?"

Clark was panicking. You could tell just by looking at him. 

'Did I say something wrong?' He thought

"Nothing's wrong.... I'm fine."

He hesitated.

The Man of Steel pointed that out.

"It's not a big deal Clark. I fell in, end of story."

Clark didn't believe him.

Conner could tell, but he said nothing else.

"Whatever you say son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is from Pink Rabbits by The National. Kudos and Comment buttons are below if ya liked.


	4. Please Forgive Me For All I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I hear your ship is comin' in  
> Your tears a sea for me to swim  
> And I hear a storm is comin' in  
> My dear, is it all we've ever been?  
> -Anchor, Novo Amor  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons

*In the Present*

*Superboy's pov*

After walking into my room, I collapsed onto my bed. Man, that conversation took a lot out of me. I rolled onto my side and wondered why I vented all of that out to Blue. He's just a kid, he doesn't need that baggage. 

I had no clue how long I'd been lying there, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I muttered

The doormslid open, and I heard the distinctive sound of webbed feet hitting the ground. What does he want?

"Hello, Superboy."

"I have a name, Kal, use it." It was the least he could do.

"I apologize Conner. I suppose you are wondering why I am here."

"Maybe so." How is he always so calm? It didn't bug me before, why does it now?

"Can I sit?" 

I rolled over to look at him."Sure."

He sat down on the bed and i rolled back over, back facing him.

"I just had a conversation with Blue Beetle... He seemed concerned about you."

Traitor.

"He looked upset and i asked him what was wrong. He told me a story that concerned me a great deal."

"Good for you." I didn't want to talk about this again. Not now. Not with Kaldur.

"I am sorry."

That shocked me. I sat up.

"What for?"

"For not informing you about the mission, for not being there for you, Father Neptune, what am I not sorry for?"

That seemed to be more of a statement than a question. He looked like he was going to cry. That's not good. I put my hand on his tattooed shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was my dumb decision, it's not like you forced me to."

He looked at me quizziically. "It was my domain, if I was there, I could have done something-"

"It is not your fault!" I said sternly.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into a hug. I still didn't forgive him for the undercover thing, but that didn't seem like the best thing to bring up. Besides, it was Dick's idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this chapter from How To Save A Life by The Fray  
> If ya like, the kudos and comment buttons are below.


End file.
